Love On A Volcano
by Sour'Sweet'Heart
Summary: Eric and Calleigh go to a conference...in Hawaii, the island of love.  Just a little something i felt like doing one day.
1. Chapter 1

"Eric…Calleigh, I need to have a word with you once we get back to CSI." Horatio told them as they were finishing taking some witnesses statements for the current murder investigation the working on. Ryan, Natalia and Walter, were the ones processing the actual scene.

"Um, sure Horatio." Calleigh answered being obedient as always.

"Did we do something wrong Horatio?" Eric asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know…did you?" Horatio asked them and walked away.

"I wonder what H needs to see us for Eric."

"Me too, I'm kind of nervous now." Eric confessed.

"I'll tell you what we tell our suspects…if you didn't do anything wrong, you have nothing to be nervous about Delko."

"Sure Calleigh." Eric playfully rolled his eyes at her, causing her to giggle at him.

Eric had wanted Calleigh to be his girlfriend since the day he first laid eyes on her beautiful self. But like she told him, she didn't want to get too close like that with anyone that she would have to work with. That was a complete lie though, because she had dated Jake and they had to work together at the time, thank God they didn't anymore though, because Eric was trying to sail his way into Calleigh's heart without any interruptions especially from other males, or females in his case.

Calleigh knew that Eric would do anything in the world for her, and she wouldn't even have to ask twice, all she had to say was Eric I need…and he would be on it in a hot second. She knew that something was missing from her life and she knew exactly who that someone was. Eric Delko…Calleigh knew that the chemistry was there, she just couldn't take the actual step and take it to the next level with him. Eric made just about everything better for Calleigh, without even breaking a sweat. She still didn't want to risk her heart breaking by being with him…but it seemed that her heart was breaking even more being without him.

"Hey Horatio, what'd you need to see us for?" Calleigh asked as her and Eric stepped inside his office.

"I needed to speak to you guys about going away for a little bit."

"Going away…you mean like undercover H?"

"No, not that type of going away. I need you guys to go to a convention and represent our department."

"Oh wow H, I'd be honored to do that." Calleigh told him.

"Me too H." Eric said.

"I'm glad you both are interested, they told me to send my best 2 people out there. Your plane is leaving on Wednesday afternoon and it's barely noon right now, so I gave you guys the rest of today off. The actual conference part doesn't start until Friday and it ends on Sunday. However you guys aren't coming back until Tuesday."

"Wow, thank you Horatio!" Calleigh said.

"You guys are welcome. Oh and I forgot one detail…the conference is in Hawaii."

"You serious Horatio?" Eric asked him

"Very serious Eric. You and over here will be staying in Hawaii together for a week. Now, the station is paying for everything except your food that includes plane tickets, hotel, rental car, and everything in between. Now like I said before your flight is leaving Wednesday at 1:30pm, and 'yall have the rest of the day off so you guys better get a move on."

"Alright Thanks Horatio." They told him as they left his office.

"Mhmm and call me with any questions or problems."

"Okay."

Eric and Calleigh both exited Horatio's office and walked to the locker room to gather their belongings.

"So Calleigh you excited about Hawaii?"

"Yeah, that and I get to spend some time with you." Calleigh said silently cursing herself for saying that last part.

"Oh, so you want to spend time with me Calleigh?"

"Of course Eric, you know your my best friend Eric and lately we haven't gotten any real quality time together without it being interrupted by something. So this trip is our chance Eric!"

"Your right Calleigh…this trip is our chance!" Eric said having an alternate intention to the statement, as Calleigh gave him a soft smile.

"So…how are we going to do this?"

"Well, I had just planned on picking you up at your house around 10 in the morning tomorrow so we could have enough time to go through the usual airport routine. And I could just leave my car at the airport since we wouldn't have to pay for it anyway."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan Eric."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow morning then Calleigh."

"It's a date Eric."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I am SO sorry about leaving my stories hanging like that after you guys were expecting updates! i'm back for good now and i'm also working on my other story "Together We Stand" that one is way more complicated to write then this one! This is fluffy and it will turn into heavy smut in the near future! Please read this and review so i know what you guys aret thinking and feeling about where i should go with it.

Disclaimer - The show is canceled, sadly so obviously i don't own them because if so we'd be having a new season..

* * *

><p>"Calleigh?" Eric called as he knocked on her front door.<p>

"I'm coming." He heard her say before she opened the front door to her house.

"Wow Cal, I really like your outfit!" He told her. Calleigh was dressed in a long, sleeveless, maxi sundress that was decorated with thick pink, white, red, orange and black stripes. He noticed that she was ridiculously shorter than her normal height and realized that instead of heels, she only had a clean white pair of sandals with no heel on them. Her toes were decorated in fire engine red as Eric liked to call it.

"Thank you!" Calleigh said as she reached on her tippy toes to give him a hug in her door frame before inviting him in to her house.

"You all packed up and ready to go Cal?"

"Yes, all my bags are in my room, I'm about to go get them and put them in your trunk."

"Um no you're not."

"What do you mean?" Calleigh turned around and asked him.

"I'm a big strong man, it's only right that I be a gentleman and carry your bags out for you!"

"Oh please Eric."

"I'm serious Cal! I got it!" He said as they both walked in her bedroom. Calleigh tried picking up her bags but Eric just snatched the handles from her and proceeded out her bedroom door and towards the car. She stood waiting for him to return and nicely passed her next suitcase to him.

"Um, Mr. Delko is it okay if I carry my over the shoulder bag out to the car. I wouldn't want you to make another trip all the way back in here for this little thing." She teased and her southern accent was sweet as pie.

"Well, I suppose its okay Ms. Duquesne, and make sure you lock everything up!" He grinned at her and she giggled.

* * *

><p>"Flight 429 to The Hawaiian International Airport will begin boarding in 5 minutes. I repeat Flight 429 to the Hawaiian International Airport will board in 5 minutes."<p>

"How are you feeling Calleigh?" He asked her just trying to make conversation.

"I'm feeling pretty excited Eric, I've never been to Hawaii before!"

"I know me either. I'm not particularly too fond of airplanes but you know I'll make due."

"I didn't know you were scared of planes Eric."

"I'm not scared of planes Calleigh; I just said that I'm not too fond of them."

"Aw, well there's nothing to be scared of Eric. As a matter of fact I'll even hold your hand if you want me too!"

"Is that a promise Cal?" Eric asked hoping she meant it.

"Certainly Eric." She flirted.

They boarded the plane, and found their seats which right next to each other. They got all situated, Eric with his ipad and Calleigh with her windows tablet. The flight attendants began going through their required procedures and 35 minutes later, they were off!

Calleigh slipped her hand into Eric honoring the promise she made him earlier. It was almost if their hands were meant to hold each other's. Their fingers fit perfectly in between each other's, and Calleigh wondered what else between them two would also fit perfectly like this.

Eric offered her a small satisfied smile, and she leaned her head on his shoulder slightly getting comfortable.

"This trip is going to be perfect." Eric thought to himself as Calleigh drifted off to sleep on his shoulder with her hand wrapped tightly in his.

"Eric it's so beautiful!"

"I know Calleigh the weather is just perfect!"

The duo was walking out of the parking lot of the Hawaiian International Airport and being escorted to their rental car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delko, this is your rental car!" The airport attendant said revealing an army green 2014 jeep wrangler to them.

"Thank you sir." Calleigh said not even mentioning the fact that he had mistaken them for a married couple because truth be told he didn't mind it…at all.

"You're welcome! Enjoy the islands!"

"Oh my God, Eric this is our car?"

"Yes it is Cal!"

"How did Horatio manage to get us a brand new rental car?"

"Oh you know Horatio has connections like all over the world Cal. He probably pulled a couple of strings and called in some favors. Now I have a question Calleigh." Eric said, scratching his head at the last part.

"What's up?"

"How are we supposed to know where our hotel is?"

"Hmmmm," Calleigh pondered for a quick second. "Maybe we should put the hotel address into that nice shiny gps right there Eric." She teased.

"That's my bullet girl, always picking up where I slack."

"Of course Eric, you know I'll always have your back."

"And you know the same."

There was an awkward silence after that before Calleigh spoke up and said "We should probably get going Eric."

"Yes of course." He said before shutting the trunk. "Am I driving?"

"I mean I can drive if you want me too…"

"No, its good Cal, I can drive." Eric said remembering the last time he got in the car with the blonde beauty behind the wheel.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Calleigh began walking to the passenger side of the car while Eric walked to the driver's side and started the engine. Calleigh plugged the hotel's address into the GPS and they were on their way.

The duo walked up to the front desk at the resort lobby. The place was absolutely beautiful; there was a mini model volcano in the center of the floor that represented what Hawaii had been thousands of years ago.

"Um, excuse me." Calleigh said to a woman who was at the desk who had her back turned, busy with something. Calleigh's southern accent was sweet and lying on the tip of her tongue.

"Hello." The woman turned around and said. She looked at the couple, but paid more attention to Eric.

"Are you 2 just checking in?" She asked. The woman was a tall, skinny, tan, brunette woman, who Calleigh admitted was pretty…not necessarily prettier than her, but pretty.

"Yes we are." Calleigh replied.

"What's the reservation name?" She asked, according to her name tag, her name was Meredith.

"Um, I'm not sure.."

"Horatio texted me earlier and said it was reserved under my name Cal." He told Calleigh.

"So that would be first name Eric, last name Delko." Eric said to Meredith and Meredith flashed him a flirtatious smile, which didn't go unnoticed on Calleigh's behalf.

Meredith began typing on the computer, and then she spoke and said, "Okay, this room is reserved for 2 adults, with no children, correct?"

"Um I don't…" Eric began saying before Calleigh cut him off.

"Yes, this is correct."

Meredith noticed the inconsistency and paused before continuing, "Are you sure?"

Eric just looked down at Calleigh who was staring straight ahead at the young lady, "Yes, we're positive."

"Okay, well in addition to the room, you guys get room service any time all day and night, access to the pool and Jacuzzi until 12:30 am, free and unlimited alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, and access to all of our land and water sports. Here is your room key, your room number is 342" Meredith said and handed them the 2 cards. "Please enjoy your stay here and if you have any questions at all, _please _come visit me and my wish is your command." She finished the last part while giving Eric her flirtatious eyes, which made him blush.

A tang of jealousy flared up in Calleigh. She didn't like the way Meredith was flirting with Eric, and she didn't like the way Eric responded.

_Keep it cool Calleigh; you 2 aren't even together…yet. Prayerfully by the end of this trip, all feelings we be resolved and out in the open._

Calleigh and Eric began walking away from the front desk. The resort was huge and wasn't really a hotel per say, but more similar to beautiful apartments or condo's. They waited in the lobby as directed for 1 of the bell boys to get back and drive them on his little mobile to their room.

"Calleigh, we probably could've gotten an extra room if you wanted."

"It's fine Eric, I mean, I don't mind staying in the same room as you, we'll each have our own separate bed, it'll be great!" Calleigh said.

"Yeah you're right Calleigh." Eric said.

"I figured maybe if we stayed in the same room it would be easier for us to talk and catch up on things like we said before." Calleigh told Eric.

"That's right Cal…just wait until you hear some of the stuff I have to tell you…I think you'll be surprised."

"A good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"A good one…hopefully."

* * *

><p>AN - Please Review, i already have the next chapter written and i'm debtaing about posting right now or maybe changing a few things! Once again i'm sorry for being mia all this time but i'm back now! Let me know what you guys are thinking and what you guys want to happen!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait! Most of this story is done now and there's smut coming within the next 2 or 3 chapters for sure! Bare with me please, i'm trying!

* * *

><p>"Hello, are you guys the couple staying in room 342?" He asked them.<p>

"Yes we are sir." Calleigh answered with her sweet southern accent and a smile.

"Okay, I'll be driving you guys to your room. Is this your luggage?"

"Yes, all of this is our luggage." Calleigh answered again. Eric was noticing the flirty tone between Calleigh and this Danny kid.

"Okay, you guys can have a seat in the car and I'll load up your luggage."

Danny loaded the entire luggage into the small car and began driving them out of the lobby and down the little stone pathway to the resort rooms. Not even 2 minutes later, they arrived at a set of rooms, when Danny killed the engine, and began unloading their luggage for them.

"Your room is actually on the upper floor." Danny told them. Eric and Calleigh both raced up the flight of steps while Danny lugged the bags onto the small elevator. By the time Danny got up to the room, Eric and Calleigh were already exploring the room.

"Oh my God, Eric this room is gorgeous, it has a kitchenette, and look at the cute furniture in the living room, and we have a balcony!" Calleigh went on and on and on and Eric stood there laughing at how excited she was.

"Eric, where are the beds at?"

"I don't know Calleigh; I thought you'd point it out while you were making your list of things in here." He said laughing.

"Oh whatever Eric, just help me find them."

"What if we don't have beds Calleigh?" Eric said teasing with her.

"Yeah right Eric, I doubt Horatio would book us a room without a beds Eric."

"Maybe he thinks that if we got a bed we'd have sex in it. And you know that policy about relationships in the lab Cal."

"Eric…who needs a bed for sex? You could do me in the shower or, on that little kitchen table or, the couch or the floor, we could even fuck on the beach." Calleigh said nonchalantly and Eric's jaw dropped, it had been a long time since he heard Calleigh talk like that and the thing that she was talking about involved both of them having sex with each other, all over the place and Eric's mouth watered at the thought of it.

"Hey, what's this?" Eric asked out loud as he came to a door that was slightly open. He pushed it open all the way and reached for a light switch on the wall, when he found it, he flicked it up. He was met with 1 huge bed!

"Calleigh I found our bed." He said with slight laughter in his voice realizing that they would have to sleep in the same bed.

"1 bed Eric?"

"Yes Calleigh. Problem?"

"No problem at all. This bed is big enough for the both of us." Calleigh acted like it wasn't a big deal but deep down inside she wasn't sure if she'd be able to control herself sleeping in the same bed as Eric.

"I know and it looks so comfortable Cal and look the bell boy put our bags right over there like he said he would."

"So Eric? How would you like to spend the rest of this lovely day?" Calleigh asked him.

"Well, I figured we should probably go down to the lobby again to see what kind of attractions there are for the rest of the weekend. But if there's nothing going on today I think we should go to the beach, y'know chill for a few hours. Go to dinner and maybe we can hit that little club that I saw later. But only if that's what you want to do to Cal."

"Sounds good to me Eric."

"Great, I'll call the front desk to see if there's anything going on tonight?"

"Okay." Calleigh said as she went in her suitcase and began digging some of her outfits out.

"Hello." Eric said.

"Hi." She answered back

"Hi... it's Meredith right?"

"Yes, is this Mr. Delko?" She asked flirtation obvious in her voice

"It sure is and you don't have to call me Mr. Delko. Eric is fine." He assured her.

"Is something wrong with your room Eric?" She giggled emphasizing the _Eric_ part.

"No not at all everything is perfect. I was calling to see if there were any excursions for Calleigh and me to go on tonight, even though it's short notice."

"Um yeah let me check on a few things." She said and gave him a few short moments of silence.

"Okay Eric, are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here." He chuckled and Calleigh rolled her eyes from her suitcase.

"Okay well we have a tour bus leaving at 2:15 for a tour of the island. Would you be interested?"

"Um, can you hold on for a minute let me ask Cal?"

"Okay."

"Calleigh!" He called. Calleigh decided she didn't want to hear Eric flirting with Meredith anymore so she went into the "living room".

"Yeah?"

"Meredith says there's a tour of the islands at 2:15. What do you think?"

"Let's do it Eric!"

"Okay, Meredith?" He turned his attention back to the phone.

"Yeah?"

"We'll go. What's the cost?"

"The cost is $80 per person, and the tour will last for about 2 ½ hours, you guys should be in the lobby by 2:10 at the latest." Meredith explained.

"Okay, that sounds great Meredith, thank you."

"No problem Eric."

"See ya."

"Bye." Eric said hanging up the phone.

"So Can we go?" Calleigh asked him.

"Definitely Cal, it's $80 per person and we have to be in the lobby around 2 and it's not even 12:30 yet. So I think I'm gunna shower and change my clothes."

"Do you think I should change too?"

"No, I really like your dress Cal!"

"Are you sure?" She said examining herself in the mirror.

"Calleigh, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said as she blushed from his compliment.

"Okay, but I'm putting on some heels, and I'd like to flatten my hair a little more, the humidity is killing me."

"That's Calleigh for you, always perfection, no matter what it is."

"You wouldn't have it any other way Delko." She said flashing him a bright smile, accent sweet.

"I mean I could Calleigh."

"What does that mean?" She asked, slightly offended and confused as to what he meant.

"I mean that those times that you swear up and down that you're a mess, you're still impossibly perfect in my eyes Cal. I just wish sometimes that'd you be able to let your guard down and let me see that side of you more often…I don't bite you know."

"Eric." She whispered "Just know that I've been working on it for the past couple of months. I've had this guard up for years…decades even and I do think you and only you are worthy of invading that guard."

"I promise I won't hurt you or push you Cal. And don't worry, we won't have that other conversation that we've both been avoiding yet…not today anyway but I won't make any promises about tomorrow."

She smiled up at him, "Okay, that's fine Eric. I really want us to talk about that…and soon too, but not today soon like you said."

"Alright Calleigh. I think I'll go take that shower now, so we're not late for our tour."

"Don't be a hog Eric, I still need to do my hair remember."

"I'll be out in 20 Cal." He called as he shut the bathroom door, 2 minutes later Calleigh heard the shower turn on and decided to take this time to call Natalia and let her know they were settled in, as they had already touched basis with H.

"Nat?" Calleigh greeted Natalia over the phone.

"Hey Calleigh, H told us that you guys made it safely already! How was the plane ride over there?"

"The ride was long, but good! I slept most of the way and the turbulence we hit wasn't as bad as expected, and the parts of the island that we've seen are just gorgeous Natalia. I'm going to send you so many pictures!"

"God I'm so jealous of you right now Calleigh but where's Delko?" Natalia asked being nosey.

"He's in the shower; we're actually getting a tour of the islands at 2 so he's getting ready for that."

"So how is everything?"

"I told you, everything's great!" Calleigh said chuckling at her friends questions but missing the ulterior meaning.

"No…I mean how is _everything_?" Natalia asked dropping her voice a pitch for Calleigh to understand what she meant.

"Oh Gosh Nat! We're working on it okay!"

"How so?" She asked nosily.

"Well we just got done talking about how I need to tear my walls down for him and we both agreed that we didn't want to get too deep in conversation before our tour, but it's definitely a conversation that we're both more than ready to have."

"Oh my God! You guys are going to profess your love for each other Cal! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks Natalia, but you're happy and technically nothing has even happened yet, and besides I don't think he's in love with me!"

"Oh please Calleigh, have you seen the way that man looks at you? He's totally in love with you…and whether you admit it or not, you're in love with him too and you need to let him know Calleigh. He won't hurt you, all he wants to do is love you Cal, I'm sure of it!"

"Thank you Natalia, that really sounds like music to my ears!"

"You're welcome Cal, and meant everything. So you better make your move Cal!"

"Okay Nat."

"I'll talk to you later babe."

"Alright bye honey!" They hung up the phone and Calleigh went to her suitcase to get the shoes she planned on wearing, and the flat iron she was going to use for her hair. She hoped that everything would go well with Eric and their "conversation".

10 minutes later Eric walked out of the shower wrapped in nothing but a towel on his lower half. Calleigh turned around expecting to see a fully clothed Eric and her breath caught in her throat. Eric's chest was tanned, damp, glistening and chiseled to the maximum.

"He looks SO good!" She thought to herself, as he walked by her nonchalantly as if it were normal for him to be half naked.

"My how I long to rub my hands all over that chest of his." She thought.

"You can use the bathroom now Cal, I'll be dressed by the time you get done in there."

"Um, what? I mean okay!" She stumbled over her words still taken aback by his beautiful body.

Eric just laughed because he knew exactly what she was looking at...

* * *

><p>"Hey Eric." Meredith damn near shouted from the other side of the lobby.<p>

"Oh here we go." Calleigh said under her breath just loud enough for Eric to hear.

"C'mon Cal chill!" Eric said to her.

"I am very chill Eric, but you might want to check up on your little friend over there."

"Is Calleigh Duquesne jealous?"

"Hell no I'm not jealous Eric! I'm way cuter then her anyway."

"You've never lied there Calleigh!" Eric said as they approached Meredith and Calleigh smirked knowing that Ms. Meredith was no competition to her.

"Hi Eric."

"Hello Meredith."

"Um hi…it's Kelly right?"

"No it's not, it's Calleigh!"

"Oops, sorry Kayleigh." Meredith said being a smart ass.

"It's okay, Eric's 4 year old niece can't say my name right either, I mean I guess it is pretty hard for a 4 year old to pronounce you know." Calleigh said openly insulting the girl's intelligence.

"So um Meredith where can I pay at?" Delko said breaking the conversation that was headed south between the girls

"Cash or credit?"

"Credit."

"Come up to the front desk with me and we'll take care of it. Kayleigh you can go over to that bus over there and begin signing you and Eric's name in with the tour guide." Meredith said trying to get rid of Calleigh.

"It's Calleigh!" Calleigh yelled at the girl as they turned in opposite directions.

"I don't think your friend likes me too much Eric." Meredith said to him as they approached the desk and she walked behind it.

"Yeah, um don't mind her she's just a tough cookie sometimes Meredith." He said as he swiped the company credit card that Horatio gave him to use for all of their expenses.

"Eric!" Calleigh yelled from across the lobby.

"I'm coming Cal! See ya Meredith!" Eric said jogging off to get on the bus, as Calleigh stepped on right before him.

"Eric can I have the window seat?"

"You can have whatever you like Calleigh!" He said making her blush.

"You know…I have a small beef with you!" Cal said not loud enough for the other passengers to hear.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked puzzled.

She paused for a moment, and cupped his ear with her small hands to whisper in his ear, "Meredith likes you Eric."

"I know, but I like you!" He whispered back and a small smile crept across her face.

"Really?"

"Calleigh, you're delusional if you didn't know that already, come on CSI: Duquesne."

"Guess what though CSI: Delko."

"What?"

"I think I like you too!" She whispered in his ear again and bit her lip after the words escaped.

"I guess we're in business then huh?"

"I guess so." She replied as he casually threw his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his embrace, making herself comfortable. Her heart was beating 1000 beats per minute, because everything was happening so fast…well maybe not so fast, but still they were making great progress this week.

* * *

><p>Smut coming soon! :D REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : You guys probably didn't think i'd update this soon...well i did so haha!

* * *

><p>The tour took them around the island, around the volcanoes letting them get great pictures. The tour guide gave them a tremendous amount of information involving the history of the people of the islands.<p>

"This is Mountain Thunder Coffee Plantation, The biggest one on the island as a matter of fact." Joe the tour guide told them his accent thick but still understandable.

"These coffee beans are distributed all over the world. You guys can get out and take a look if you'd like. The gift shop over there sells it for a pretty good price and it tastes absolutely wonderful, it's a great gift to bring home to coffee lovers." Joe said as he stopped the bus letting everyone get off.

"I bet it doesn't taste better than Café Cubano."

"Oh God Eric, it's coffee and how would you know? It probably tastes pretty similar."

"Nah Cal, this stuff doesn't look like Cubano. Look at it." Eric said as he picked a bean from the ground rolling it around in his hand.

"The consistency isn't right like Cubano."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think your consistency isn't right." She muttered under her breathe.

"What's that supposed to mean Cal?"

"Oh nothing!" Calleigh said as she sped off in the direction of the gift shop laughing.

* * *

><p>"God Cal, I'm starving!" Eric complained.<p>

They were both currently sat on the tour bus on their way back to the resort.

"Me too Eric, we'll eat at 1 of the restaurants at the resort?"

"Do we have to go back to the room first?" Eric asked in a whiney voice.

"Are you that hungry Eric?"

"Yeah Cal, I really am!"

"Well no, there's not anything that I need from the room. So we'll go straight to eat once we get off of the bus!"

"Cool."

15 minutes later, the tour bus pulled up in the resort parking lot and let them off of the bus. Calleigh looked over to the front desk to where Meredith was usually stood, and noticed that she wasn't there anymore.

"Someone's shift must've ended." Calleigh said with a smirk in her voice.

"You're so cute when you're jealous Cal!" Eric laughed.

"For the last time Eric, I'm not jealous!"

"You sure?" He smirked.

"Positive."

"Whatever you say ."

"Um, hey it's Danny right?" Calleigh saw the man that moved their stuff into their room for them.

"Yeah, you need help with anything?"

"Well, I was hoping you could point me in the direction of the buffet?" She said accent sweet, and smile bright.

"You go down past the little convenience store, past the 1st restaurant and it's the 2nd one on your left, the infinity pool is right across from it, you can't miss it."

"Thank you."

"No problem at all." He said smiling after Calleigh.

* * *

><p>"You want to go down to the beach when we're finished eating Cal? You know just walk around and stuff, no bathing suits."<p>

"Sure, maybe we can go tomorrow morning and get in the water and stuff."

"That sounds good, we don't have to sign in at the conference until like 5pm for the meet and greet. I wonder how that's going to go."

"I just hope that it's not boring and lectures all day. Horatio said we only had to go on the days that we wanted too anyway."

"Yeah, as long as we go and show our faces and represent the team, I don't think we'll have to stay the entire time if we don't want, but there may be some interesting things for us to learn."

"I know, I wouldn't mind staying if it's new and exciting things we're being informed about."

The rest of the dinner was filled with Eric and Calleigh making small talk about everything, like their vacation, family, work and everything else they could think of.

When they were done, they exited the buffet and began walking down towards the private part of the beach owned by the resort.

"Wow, the water is so gorgeous Eric!" Calleigh said as they approached the water and she took her shoes off loving the feeling of the warm sand between her toes.

"It sure is." Eric said monotone, and Calleigh blushed as she realized he was looking at her and not the water.

"Calleigh, I know we said we'd wait to talk about things, but I don't…I can't wait any longer Cal. So can we do this now?"

"It'd be rude if I said no…so you can start." Calleigh said her heart was beating rapidly, anticipating the upcoming conversation and she didn't even know what she wanted to say to him.

Eric took a deep breathe because he now was his moment, "Calleigh, you've been my best friend, my partner, my confidant for 11 years and somewhere along the way I got lost and before I knew it, you weren't just all those things anymore…you were so much more to me. I began losing myself Calleigh…and then I found myself in you. I love you Calleigh, and no I don't just love you, I'm in love with you Calleigh Duquesne and I'm done hiding it from you, I need you to know how I feel about you and I want you to be honest with me and yourself Cal, and tell me how you feel about me too."

"Eric." She breathed softly, and looked up at his eyes, as she had tears glistening in hers. "I'm in love with you too Eric, and I've known it all along and I've been denying it but…I don't want to hide it anymore either Eric, I want to feel the love you have for me as I give you the love I have for you Eric." He reached up and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"You know, you don't have to cry anymore Calleigh….not alone, not without me!"

"I know, because I have you here now right?" Calleigh smiled.

"I've been here all along, it just took some time for you to realize."

"Better late than never right?"

"You got it babe." He said and Calleigh's heart leapt out of her chest at the sound of Eric Ricardo Delko calling her babe. She clasped her hands around his neck and stood on her tippy toes pecking him delicately on the lips. It was the best kiss he had ever received it was so tender but full of meaning and purpose.

Without thinking, they did it again, almost as soft as the 1st time, but this time there was no letting go. Neither one could contain the joy that bubbled on the inside of them.

Eric was stood facing the water, with Calleigh standing right in front of him, her back to his chest and their arms and fingers intertwined. His chin was softly resting on her neck.

"This feels surreal."

"I know, I'm so glad this has finally happened Cal."

"Me too Eric, it was well overdue."

"I know querida." He said and pressed a line of soft kisses from her exposed shoulder to her neck.

She let a soft moan escape, soft enough for Eric to almost miss. Eric untwined their fingers and brought his strong hands to Calleigh's shoulders and he began to massage them, applying enough pressure to begin working some of the kinks out in her shoulders.

"God that feels great Eric." She whispered and he began peppering kisses along her shoulder line.

Calleigh was getting very aroused from the sensations he was giving her, it was so much at once. His kisses felt like they were melting onto her skin, and his hands made her feel like he was a pro at was he doing. Her legs were becoming weaker and weaker; hell her entire body was becoming weaker. She was in Hawaii with Eric Delko standing behind her massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck, and to make matters better or worse, depending on how you look at it, they had to go back to the same room and sleep in the same bed. Calleigh knew exactly how the night would end and she had not one problem with it.

"Would you like to go back to the room now Cal?"

"Yes please." She replied, and they began walking hand in hand from the private beach to their room at the resort.

"Was my massage really beginning to feel that good?"

"God yes Eric! I haven't had a massage that good since I spent $300 for one."

"Listen I have to get something from the convenience store Calleigh."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"No you won't, you'll go home and lay your pajamas out, but don't get in them until I get there."

"Why?" Calleigh asked squinting her eyes, wanting to know what he was up to.

"Don't worry about it. Do you trust me babe?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"You know I'd never hurt you right?"

"Yes my love."

"Good, now just get to the room and do what I said Calleigh."

"Okay." She said she leaned up and gave him a quick hard kiss. "Don't take too long, I might get lonely." She said in a seductive tone as she turned and began walking in the direction of their room.

"That fucking girl will be the death of me!" He said under his breath as he walked in the store.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Let me know how you guys are feeling and what you guys may want to happen in the near future! The next chapter is almost finished! :D<p> 


End file.
